


Cabin Fever

by dharmascholar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmascholar/pseuds/dharmascholar
Summary: A one-shot inspired by Brianne Battye's tweet about Cullen's dream date. Cullen and the Inquisitor travel to a lake cabin to enjoy some time alone.





	Cabin Fever

Cullen had been planning this weekend for weeks. It was nice for them to finally be alone. The boat was on the lake, he’d gotten her favorite foods for a picnic. He’d had the cook prepare her the honey cake she loved so much. The same one they shared all those years ago the first night at Skyhold. He carefully packaged everything into a basket and stood by the end of the couch. He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. “Uh...El...Elowen, if you would, please join me on the lake for a picnic.”  
She lay down her book, one of Varric’s latest serials about a dashing Tevinter mage and his lover the Qunari spy. “Why Mr. Rutherford, are you trying to woo me?”  
“Indeed I am, my lady.”  
She stood and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. “Well you’re too late I’m afraid. A strapping Commander has already won my heart.”  
“Perhaps you could give a simple Ferelden man a chance?”  
“Alright, but I make no promises.” She linked her arm in his and they walked to the lake outside. She got in with the basket while he shoved off and hopped in, rowing them out to where the view was best.  
They started to unpack the food.  
“Why this is quite a spread. And wine from Orlais, how posh!”  
He smiled awkwardly and touched her face. “I do love when it’s just the two of us.”  
“So do I.” She shifted her feet. “Uh, Cullen, why are my feet wet? They both looked down. The boat was taking on water. He tried to row them back to shore while she helplessly tried to bail the water out of the boat. Her movements were wild and in her frenzy, the boat capsized, flinging them both into the water. Cullen bobbed to the surface first and could not locate her. Then he heard her yelling under the overturned boat. He pushed it up and over and put his arm around her to help swim her to shore.  
They crawled onto the rocky beach and she coughed, spewing lake water. Their clothes clung to them haphazardly. Elowen ran her hands through her hair and tried to ring out her clothes. She started to laugh. “It was a nice idea anyway.” Cullen shook his head and laughed. “I’m glad you’re amused.” The clouds had moved in and it started to rain. They ran inside. She began stripping once through the door. Cullen started a fire in the hearth. She ran into the bedroom off the kitchen and returned clad in one of his shirts. Elowen walked up behind him and pulled at his still drenched shirt. “Time to get out of those wet clothes Mr. Rutherford.”  
“I see you already have Mrs. Rutherford”  
She pulled off his shirt and made haste to remove his trousers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He lay her on the couch, brushing the hair off her face. He kissed her deeply and she guided him into her with her leg wrapped ‘round his back.  
Cullen kissed down her jaw and throat, along her neckline. He reached beneath her and pulled her more tightly to him with every thrust. She arched her back and pulled his lips to hers. She ran her thumbnail down his back and he shivered. Then she moved her leg to rest on his shoulder. He moaned at her shift in position and kissed down her calf. He quickened his pace and cried out, then gently collapsed onto her and burying his face where her neck and shoulder met.  
He shifted to curl up behind her, reaching his hand between her legs. He kept constant pressure as he moved his fingers in a circular motion. She writhed against him. Her body tensed and she cried out, throaty and visceral. She shuddered and then relaxed into his warmth. He kissed the back of her neck, smiling.  
Cullen reached behind him and pulled the quilt over them. They were soon soaked in sleep.

Bull and Dorian unlocked the door to the cabin. Dorian stumbled in over Elowen’s clothes and saw the Rutherfords asleep on the couch.  
“I do believe they forgot it was our week, Amatus.”  
Bull smiled. “Shhh. Let them sleep, Kadan. We can be quiet” and moved to take their bags upstairs.  
“Speak for yourself.”  
Dorian looked at the couple on the couch. Her face was at peace and Cullen was smiling. He drew the quilt up over them then retreated up the stairs.


End file.
